


［崔氏兄弟xMC］光

by Linrenluanma



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linrenluanma/pseuds/Linrenluanma
Summary: 时间线在SE以后，生贺文，崔氏兄弟xMC，预计社团出合志





	1. Myth

“你可以听我讲一个神话故事吗？不会太长的，要是觉得无聊，等你睡着我再把你抱回床上去。”卷翘的红色头发温顺地零散在我的手指上，有些暧昧地圈进我的指缝里，细嗅品味的话，迎面冲过来还带着一点共用的洗头膏的味道，是我很喜欢的柠檬的香味。  
我相信那是我前几天刚买的，虽说世澜一开始没有发表他的见解，不像他平常嫌弃的样子，但他姑且还是有在用。最后从他那里得知了他的想法——当然是他写在便签上贴到老地方——其实他最初并不喜欢那种酸味，后来闻多了也渐渐习惯了。  
由他自主调节的结果是——现在他们是两个散发柠檬香味的番茄头，按这种说法的话可能算是好吃？亦或是某种健康的料理。如果非要用饮料来比喻，我想会是那种很奇怪的酵素，在某些方面有奇效。  
世颖略微昂起头和我对视，任由我抽走架在他鼻梁上的花哨眼镜，对于我这样的举动，他不会有皱眉的动作，做出的回应仅仅是第一时间勾起嘴角冲我笑，一副“我拿你没有办法”的姿态。虽然他现在是这么说，但如果我真的睡着了，他一定会眯起眼睛，稍后会问我讨回来，毕竟夜还很长。  
世澜就坐在离我们不远的地方，看上去不是很在意他哥哥说的奇思妙想，但从他的状态我可以知道他在听，他已经被世颖的耐心磨成没有什么攻击性的样子，手里把玩着什么东西，而凭他的手速我估计我是看不清的，我的眼力再怎么经过训练也没有好到那种程度，就也不再深想。  
在这种较量上，放弃才是我的第一选项。

“好啊，我早就接受到了神明的指引，当然会用心听。”张了张嘴，下意识似乎是这样回答他的，但其实我的注意力全部在世颖的眼睛上，然后慢慢地又一次被世澜修长的手带走，渐渐偏离重心，或许是某种星球间的引力。  
当然，这不全是我注意力不专心的错，永远都是我的好奇心惹得祸，要是我的记忆没有出错，一开始我是被世澜骗来RFA的，而现在我和他们息息相关似乎也是拜他所赐。Rika有刻意提到过——尽管他没有自我意识到他在茫茫人海里选中了我作为实验对象，我也相信了他的说辞，但其实这都是我自己的选择。  
对于他们这种类似于豪赌的做法，一输即全盘皆输的预计，由于不能理解，我不发表任何的评价。  
要说起满足世颖偶尔情绪低落时需要倾诉的欲望，我总是很配合。但此时我为了观察世澜的手，略微偏转了头，那双手可不是如它外表那样美丽又无辜，它们曾经轻易折断过花茎，被拥有它们的主人毫不在意地浸满了血色，甚至想要抹杀自己。当然这种状况对于兄弟两人来说却是类似的。  
我的余光里是世颖愈加柔和的眼神，可以想象他在回想什么，那些和童话一样被美化过的内容里，可能还夹杂着一些不尽相同的噩梦，逃跑的、血腥味浓郁的、有人祈求活下来的，虽然他没有特别指明，但那些都是他的过去，我想我只要听着就好了。  
然后只要一如既往用手指覆盖上他的眼睛，感受他的睫毛在我手心里颤动，当然，我很清楚他曾经喜欢宇宙毫无止尽的黑暗，但他害怕的是地球上的那部分，所以我留给他的是指缝里漏进去的光明，直到那些光融进他意识的大海。

“很久很久以前，有一位神明，他爱世人，但他不能爱上任何一个凡人，那是伊甸园里不可触碰的苹果。”世颖被我挡住了视线，故意压低了声音，掐起了一段我的散发在手里把玩，只有这种时候他会表现得像个孩子，把那些阴暗的面藏起来，倒也不是戴上他习惯的聊天室707面具。这也是真实的他，他的本质里还住着一个克制不住天真的成年人。  
这倒是和世澜不太一样了，他的双重人格是另一种现象，现在经过了一段时间的相处，已经成功又一次融合，往积极的方面。  
[他是在说God seven？我想他永远不会放弃这个梗。]我心里是这样腹诽，但我从来不会真的出声打断他，我一直自诩是一个态度良好的听众，只会在他说到重点的时候点头，也许也是一种无声纵容，当然是我自己心甘情愿。  
我不会忘了我在控制seven的视线，点头他是看不到了，所以我给他最好的回应就是沉默着来回掠过他的软发，最后停留在他的额头。  
“不然就会怎样？”世澜倒是不同往常一样无视他的夸张语调，也许这个故事真的有那么吸引人，他没有保持沉默在那里听，甚至不自觉人往前倾，开口插话打断了世颖的叙述。根据我的推测，也许世颖的话引起了他的什么共鸣，毕竟他们再怎么不一样，都有过一些共同的经历，导致他给予了这段说辞一点回应。在某些时刻我才会觉得，他们不愧是兄弟。

“如果真的有神的话，那么他绝对不会爱你，世颖你再怎么比起世澜强壮些，你们都是一样的。你应该永远孤独，你也是废物，不应该活在这个世界上，然后就像杂草一样，被我碾碎，不要想着反抗。”散布着酒气的房间，还有弟弟在厨房被绑住产生的哭声，母亲毫无休止的谩骂，她想要看到兄弟之间的互相厌恶和争夺来取得乐趣，但一次次都是不能得逞。  
那是绝对不可以打开的童年的盒子。  
在话语吐露出来的那一瞬间可能要开盒了，粘着血液的枷锁绑在了装满噩梦的铁盒子上，被用话语做成的刀子缓慢撕裂开来，就像只是划开了单薄的纸，却几乎疼到没法呼吸。  
世颖曾经开玩笑着说过他应该自己亲手来做这样的事情，疼痛不过是一瞬即止，那种感觉只不过是像他的朋友冥王星没有控制好自己的轨道，撞在了地球上而已，他还受得住，至少不是什么超行星爆炸一样完全无法且活的情况。在这样诡辩的同时，他抓着我的手用的力道更紧了一些。  
我想不管怎么说，他都是在害怕的。

“不然的话他就会降格变成人，和我们信仰的神一样，带着血肉体来到世间受苦。”世颖叙述的语调突然变得严肃，又因为不知道想起了什么，自顾自笑了起来，他现在装起严肃来倒是长不过几分钟，“仙女座星人都是这样的，所以他要回去也很难，宇宙飞船造价太过高昂，而他本人对于地球的迷恋又太超过了，也许回不去了。”  
他应该是想起来了我们之间的一通电话，里边提到了这个有关的话题，常常在深夜，世颖是脆弱无助且沉浸在悲伤里的，就如他永远不会碰的酒精和烟一样，都是他套在自己身上的枷锁，是自己给自己选择的鱼牢，看上去简单，却是能锁住大部分的鱼。凭我的力量是无法解开的，但也许还会有一线希望，破阵的人是有的。  
［可以推算出来的是，在他的自我设定里，世澜也会是一个仙女座星人，我想世澜是不会满意这个设定亦或是承认的。］我不着边际地做出一些看上去合理的假设，也许是知道那其实没什么太大的意义，我找了别的乐子，手指收拢，有规律地轻轻触碰世颖的眼睑，那不会引起他的疼痛，但足够挠人，消磨人的理智。  
“我没有听出来宇宙和神明有任何的联系，你总是喜欢说这种废话。”世澜似乎是懊恼地别过去头，他应该会觉得刚刚认真提问seven是一个错误的决定，手里玩弄东西的动作也跟着停了下来，我注意到那是一张印有花的蓝色书签，似乎在哪里见过。  
他重新抓起了一根芒果味的棒棒糖，揉乱了自己花时间严格梳理好的头发，他的发色已经被seven诱哄染回来了，但他的眼睛......也许是mint eye对他的影响还在，又或许是因为习惯了，他还戴着不一样的薄荷色隐形，但这不是我区分他们的点，虽然他们长得真的很像。  
“你是说要不是有凡人的牵绊在的话，你本想回去你的仙女座星？我是不是应该收回我送给神的星星，我想今天的月亮是不会出来了。”我装作吃惊地接上了seven抛过来的梗，他修长的手指覆盖上了我的，比他拍出来的要好看许多，但美丽的东西阻挠了我继续骚扰他的小动作。他脸上细微的表情变化逃不过正在观察他的眼睛，他又咧开了嘴，但应该不是因为我的话回得多巧妙，只不过是他正巧想听我配合他的戏码。  
“凡人啊，你接受的是非凡的爱啊，怎么还会想要收走送给别人的星星？”世颖换了缱眷的语调，语句温吞，让我忍不住抖了抖，想起了夜晚的世颖在我耳边留下的一句句，潜意识让我有些腿软，他慢慢把我的手指移开，这样他特殊颜色的眼睛就一点点露出来，灯光盛了进去，亮得惊人，和我当初的评价一样，好看到让我陷进去，摘了眼镜我一点防备都没有。


	2. Blandness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加入部分混设，保留双重人格澜

虽说好看的东西总是让人从心底产生愉悦，但那是一个警告意味十足的眼神，大概的意思是如果我继续撩拨他可怜的眼睑，今天和我一起同眠共枕的十有八九就不会是世澜了，他们似乎是互相约定了一个固定的顺序，那是我现在已经逐渐开始习惯的东西。先前流星说的有关于双胞胎对于同一个事物产生迷恋的传说，有多少是真的呢？这个由于例子目前我只知道有我自己一份，所以无法得出确定的答案。  
世颖化身恶魔的时候比起世澜的另一个人格还要凶狠，如果那是纯粹为了发泄、作为保护罩的愤怒也倒还好，世颖的凶狠和冷漠是另一个层面上的，如果非要说的话，带着一丝让人心疼的悲怆，拥抱他且全盘接受的时候会烫伤我，比起灼人的热铁有过之而无不及。  
“世颖，我一直很想告诉你，如果你有不想笑的时候，不要勉强自己。”没有人对他吐露过这种文字的话，我可以将这些全盘托出，他不需要在我面前做出任何假装，不用他期望我也可以接受真实的他，他没有Ray那样容易落泪，但他总是有情绪到了的时候，也许是想到了不可期待的未来，他的夜晚偶尔是脆弱的，在反复怀疑自己里度过。  
所以我会抱住他，轻抚他的背脊说：“你的生活不该充满噩梦。”就像我总是安慰世澜的那样，他们不该对自己太过苛刻，他们在否认自己的时候，总是会重复他们母亲小时候强加给他们的话语，那不是他们该在做梦的时候听到的东西。  
他们应该对自己好点，在他们否定自己存在的意义的时候，我会拍拍他们的肩，告诉他们“值得”的具体含义。

“神明意识到曾经被束缚时自身存在的微小，如果可以改变的话，那会是一个美梦，但他下意识感到害怕，所以他以前唯一能做的都会是逃跑，他在起始的确是这样做了，但他被凡人的爱所打动最终还是决定留下来，甚至尝试了那颗他绝对不可以动的苹果。那时候他意识到了自己有多脆弱，并且他发现自己不值得，为此他可以受苦。”世颖没有等我回应，见我因为他话里透露的东西失神就继续了他的神话叙述，他想事情的习惯传染给了我，他也不会意外，但似乎是因为刚刚的话题，他不再谈到星星相关的内容，尽管他的眼睛里盛着的就是明星。  
“神明不知道的是凡人可一点都不想他受苦，如果他不想的话，凡人愿意放弃自己的感情，只不过是留一点期许等他回头。”我跟上了他的话题，抽出被抓住的手去抚摸他的头发，柔软的头发蹭得我手指尖发痒，我不会给世颖任何一个回复我刚才的话的机会，那已经不是我们该讨论的点了，因为那些假设通通不成立。  
他说的神话的确不会是太长，也不会太无聊，那些都是真实且已知结果的，如果再来一次，我确信我会做出相同的选择。  
“现在故事讲完了，之后应该是无奖提问环节，如果我硬要说我想收回我给出的星星，那么请问God seven你有什么办法？”也许不皮这一下就不会是我了，等待他给出的答案总是一件有趣的事情，我接下了世澜抛过来的一根草莓味的棒棒糖，自顾自拆了封，明明我的视线只停留了几秒也被他注意到了我的意图，但我其实不会太惊讶。  
我知道我应该在这时候遮住世颖过分闪亮的眼睛，但我没有，我放任它们变成夺取恒星光明和热量的行星，我用那根棒棒糖当做狙击枪，对着行星比划：“虽然你不知道，你的仙女座星已经被我占领了，呀呼！God seven和你的同胞都已经回不去了。”  
世颖说我才更像聊天室里的707，那么我从来都不会让我的爱人失望，属于707的语言被我拿捏在嘴上，掌握了优先权后用得极其肆意，分神留给世澜一个挑衅的眼神，目的是划清界限，表明他们是同一战线的。  
“那么这位小姐想要被我和我的弟弟记住吗？你看我们两个仙女座星人都回不去了，看来我们需要被地球人收养，就像被放在路边的渴求幸福的猫一样。”世颖和我对视的时候，眨了眨右眼，那只眼睛曾经受过多少次嫁接愤怒的殴打，他说自己数不清了，在他这么说的时候我吻上了他的眼睑，像是透过这样的动作就能减缓小时候他受到的疼痛。  
世颖没有给我太多让意识飘出去的时间，他收拢了手指，比了一个猫爪，附带一声“喵”，这下我的理智就被硬生生扯出去了脑子。我想起了之前他送给我的猫玩具，直接的话和有些夸张的语调慢慢跑进来，也许它们在我无自知的时候就已经充斥我的生活，成为了我平庸生活中的一点润色，带着707的色彩。  
就如我同他们说的那样——不要让过去束缚你，我也会履行我自己给出的话。

我屏住极力想要笑的念头，原本待在不远处安静坐着的世澜凑过来，破天荒配合了世颖的玩闹，将手举过头顶比了个猫耳，开口似乎是有什么话想说，但他没有出声，只是站在我面前，传达着无声的话，让我不由得去读他的唇语。  
他做的口型是——如果你希望我这么做。  
也不知道世澜是不想让注视着我的世颖知道他说了什么，还是故意这样做的，我早就没有多余的精力去思考。也许流泪对我来说太过于容易，又或者是这是最好的表达方式，明明我还是笑着的，眼泪就自顾自突破了它的闸口，决堤前我还能看到世颖一时间变得慌乱的神情和世澜突然伸出来靠近我的手，他的手应该是漫无目的地空举了一会儿，最后停留在我的头顶，温暖柔和的触感刺激着我的神经，让我突兀有种会被他们毫无理由包容的感觉。

[你们是路边的野草！苟活着都没有意义，无论你们有多想活下来，都没有用的，废物始终会是废物。]咆哮的母亲再怎么折磨人都不会得到快乐，只是她会满足自己想要发泄的情绪，如果世澜哭的声音不够响，或者是道歉的话说得不够频繁，她还会用更加疯狂的方式去达成她的目的。  
世澜还是那个温柔的世澜，他不会反抗，亦或是做任何一点叛逆的举动，他只是受着那些谩骂，让那些谴责渐渐地淹没他，就算他的母亲再怎么残酷地对他，他也不会憎恨，只要不被抛弃，他愿意保留自己仅存的希望。


	3. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大体上是unknown澜，大概和Ray route澜合并后不一样的地方在于他情感更加丰富，保留世澜的部分多一点，而不是以Ray为主体。

有一次世澜端着冰激凌杯坐在沙发上，刚含了几口就嘟哝着说那些都是他自己愚蠢天真的渴求，大概是知道世颖出门去买Dr.Pepper的缘故，就能说出一些原本不愿意提的。  
世澜举着木勺笔出夸张的手势，又小声补了一句——最后不过是守着和世颖用冰激凌承诺的可笑约定罢了。  
我是觉得他就像真正不能被陨灭的杂草一样，吹又生，我当然知道他会变成绽放的花朵，不过是从我的角度来一句评价而已，而他的母亲对此一无所知，对她来说他们只是索要金钱的道具。

现在世澜的两个人格近乎融合在一起，也从来不会在seven面前出现，要说我的个人看法的话，我不赞同他们本身拥有的各自的想法，几乎是两个极端，一个是自罪人格，而另一个用愤怒掩盖一切，似乎是因为被洗脑过的关系，即使治疗也抹不去。  
“我很弱小，我不能有自己的想法，我不配。”这是Ray。  
“我很强，谁都不能伤害我。”而这是暴躁的世澜。  
他们虽然不一样，但是对我来说都是极其重要的。虽说人格融合就像是心理治疗完成已经可以宣布结束，只是偶尔在某些无所事事的午后，也不知道具体什么原因，Ray会突然出现，世澜会有那样的分裂时期，对他来说是痛苦的，要说有什么原理的话像是有一个特殊的控制时钟一样。  
毕竟作为主体的人格是稍许凶狠的那位，那时候他连关心人都会像是在责骂，虽然情绪上有平静的时候，但说出来的内容不会是让人舒服的。也不是说我有斯德哥尔摩之类的情节，说实话只是单纯觉得那样很可爱，就如世颖说的那样，我也许是有点奇怪，会爱上像他们一样危险的人，不懂得远离规避，不知道如何克制自己的情感。  
喜欢可能不是每天的事情，但爱是不会变的，我总是期待他们明白这一点，但如果要用实际行动来证明的话，还是要交给有限的时间。  
其实在世澜的分裂时期，我总是一如既往做一位安静的倾听者，他的其中一些恶言恶语根本不是在说我，到底也只是为了发泄自己过剩的情绪来保护自己，我会分析出其中他戳中自己痛点的地方然后记在心上，也明白无论说什么都不会让他忘记那些伤痛。为了阻止他拍到墙上弄痛自己，只是抓住他的手，交叉手指，抚摸他细长的指节。这样安抚的次数多了，他也渐渐开始平静下来了。  
“你不疼吗？”我记得我第一次搭在他的手臂上这么问的时候，他露出的看奇怪的人的表情。  
当然我已经过了试图劝他忘记那些回忆的时期，如果话语上的刀子能成为实体的话，他的身上早就千疮百孔，他一开始说的话其实不痛不痒，可以的话我只希望他快乐。但偶尔那个人格冷静的时候，我会试图和他说一些别的话题，让他忘却那些不好的回忆，例如那一次我抬起头，看向正在泡咖啡的他，直言我的突发奇想：“我们一起去看海吧？”  
我说出来的时候，没有指望他会回答什么，一般来说，他不会怀有希望，也不会回答这种理想化的问题，我已经能想到他的反应，也许是按住我的手把玩但一声不吭，就像是手掌上的纹路有够吸引他一样，又或者是数我手臂上七零八落的蚊子块。可是他没有如同我设想的那样，而是揉乱了自己的头发，深呼吸几次以后才闷闷开口：“好。”  
他的反应实在是出乎我的意料，导致我愣在了原地，等我回过神来的时候世澜早已展现了他非凡的行动力，收拾好所有需要的东西，订购方面上的问题也已经解决，在Seven回来之前就准备好了一切，以至于没有来得及和世颖说一声我们就已经出门了。  
我至少还记得在RFA聊天室上和他发一条信息，当然没有告诉他世澜开走了他最喜欢的那辆Baby，从世颖那边收到的回复虽然是认同的——很高兴弟弟愿意出门了XD我本来还想带他喜欢的薄荷冰激凌回来，那我就自己吃了。  
但对方发过来的表情告诉我他并不觉得开心，他本人倒是没有做过那种握拳拼命上下摇晃还眼角带泪的动作，我一直很好奇那些表情到底是针对什么设计的，世颖也从来没有解释过，他是喜欢惊喜的人，只是神秘兮兮地叫我期待自己的表情做好的那一刻。  
即使世颖一直在建议他使用RFA的APP，和大家保持固定的联络，但显然世澜并没有听他的话，不到有需要的时刻就不太用，用他自己的说法来说，就是不想看到那些编码和过去作为骇客所度过的时光。虽然流星好像经常联系他，也表示过希望他出现的频率增多，而主旻试图挖角他，这条提议被两兄弟极其果断地拒绝了。在加急处理过他们父亲的相关事件之后，他们的人气一直趋高不下，日常生活方面已经变得自由，不受禁锢，出门也不用担心自己的生命安全。

目的地定下来是主旻提议的私人海域，海边的风吹得肆意，世澜的红发被吹乱，他迎着风半眯起了眼睛，本来映着海浪的双眼只留了部分蓝色，阳光包裹着他，也不知道从哪里掏出来一副世颖的墨镜戴上，遮盖住一切自然的颜色。身上的衣服是在酒店里换的，比平时轻薄了一些，还露出了他右手臂上还没去掉的纹身。世颖劝他去洗掉纹身的时候，他立刻变了表情，之后世颖也就没有再提。  
世澜用空闲的手捋好飘动的头发，而另一只接过我给他买的薄荷味的冰激凌，虽然没有问过他，但可以从他的反应知道那似乎是他最喜欢的口味，入口时他露出来的笑容至少是真的出自喜悦的。  
出于被某种魔力的牵引，我的手指蹭过他不听话的头发，夺过了那副对他来说有些夸张的墨镜，他被我一连串的动作吸引去了视线，眼睛里的映像从海面变成了我，就算里边没有装进去海，也是和我喜欢的蓝宝石一样精致。  
他现在是谁？其实这个问题一点都不重要，拥抱住他的感觉是真实的，手腕上传来了脉搏的跳动，嘴唇接触的时候有温润的触感，之后再是掠夺彼此赖以为生的呼吸，只要这样就好。

“如果你没空也无所谓，我会用两倍，不，十六倍速来说，所以可以拜托你听我说吗？”世颖和世澜偶尔会不约而同做出相同的举动或者说出一样的话，例如撞了喜欢的衣服配色亦或是对于冰激凌的极度偏爱都让我心生佩服，同时产生一种别样的艳羡。  
那是单纯对于不需要交流就能明白彼此思维的羡慕，有一个与自己相似的人，也许是因为我已经没有这样的家人，但我已经抛下我的过去了，不会为此而感到过分感伤。


	4. Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 增加了害羞方面私设

毕竟我知道他们受得伤比我重多了，那次见面我就意识到了。  
——  
虽说不是第一次见到世澜了，在见证了他崩溃之后，我有很长一段时间没能再看到他，探望都是世颖一个人去的，说是他依旧具有攻击性。再次见面的时候还留着白色头发的他站在seven家的天文台上，他身上的已经不是那套骇客的衣服，而是seven给他挑的自己的衣服，体格差的关系衣服是偏大的。  
他脖子上的项圈也被强行取下来，留下了一个被绑过的痕迹，而我在一楼看得到他的位置，他也没有冲我招手，而是随意地瞥了我一眼，就重新抬头看天。  
世颖买的望远镜还没有到，他是做不到观星的，只是因为他喜欢天空，所以总是会在上边站一段时间，吹吹冷风。可以说是世颖不让我接触他，怕我受到伤害，可实际上我有在和他保持定期的通讯联络，有关他在天文台观星的习惯也是在电话里提到过的。  
虽说他已经接受了世颖的说辞，但对着哥哥就说不出一些必要的话了，这是他自己给出的解释。  
等我顺利通过大门的阿拉伯语考验之后摸上天文台的时候，世澜还保持着他的姿势，虽说有回头看我一眼，但并没有惊讶，显然早就猜到了我会这么做。  
“那些痛苦的事情都是我的过去，他要抛下那些东西离我而去了，只有我一个人停在原地。他怎么能够？”世澜叹了口气突然开口，用他颤抖的声音来表达的不是气愤，反而是在掩盖自己受伤的地方。他蹲下来，把头埋进手臂里，也明白这样做不会刹断自己的情绪波动。

「世澜啊，我会给你带来乐园，只有我能救你，所以你要永远都在我的身边，只听我的话。」Rika的话一直都是他的约束，他几乎没有自由。  
「你这个废物！」母亲的话一直在影响被洗脑后的他。

“也许是因为你的关系吧，从温暖世界里出来在危险路径上迷路的天使，明明是我先发现的你啊。”世澜换了一种调笑的语气，自嘲着啧了一声。我还记得那一天他打破了窗户进来的时候，体温偏冰凉的他靠着我的背，双肩颤抖吼出来的那句“她是我的。”也许他还是这么认为的也说不定，在那时候，我没有考虑到他的心情，在被冲击的慌乱中并没有理智地选择了咬他，这是不可抗力，细算下来实际上我为他做的实在很少。  
知道了是Rika在控制他之后才产生了更多的愧疚，那是他的任务，也不清楚他那时候受了怎样的惩罚。我走过去，把手搭在他肩上，他迷茫地抬起头的时候我看到了他眼里酝酿的泪水，薄薄一层，要流却流不出来的程度，一瞬间，我看到了我的理智清楚它们并不存在的兔子耳朵垂在他肩膀上，让我忍不住想要揉一揉他的头发，但我还是克制住了。  
之后他又变成了正常的咒骂：“该死，你咬我的那一口还很痛呢。看，还留在这里。”虽然他是这么说的，展示给我看的手臂上的牙印早就消失，留下了的只有还没好的疤痕，该庆幸的是他至少没有推开我，任由我的动作从他的肩头滑到手臂变成轻抚，他的那一块皮肤在我手下渐渐变得泛红。  
察觉到了这点之后稍微带上一丝玩弄的性质，我加大了抚过的面积，如我所料，那些区域也渐渐染上了颜色，直接红了一片，和他原本显得苍白的皮肤产生了明显的对比。过了一会儿似乎是他自己也注意到了这一点，几乎是意识到的那一刻就抽回了他的手，结结巴巴补上了没什么说服力的一句“够了，不要再玩了，公主。”

世颖教给我什么叫S之后，他说我也稍微有了一点改变。也许是这句话唤醒了我的恶趣味，毕竟他喊我公主的情况并不常见，反而提醒了我世颖有几次带着露骨的爱意那样叫过。他说完就意识到自己说漏嘴了，直接别过头不再朝我的方向。我也跟着他蹲下来，几乎直接凑到他前面，让他重新正视我，近距离望进他的眼睛就会意识到他比展现冷漠姿态的世颖要冷静很多。  
当然，这个评价直到我没有触到他的鼻尖之前还都是符合的。我的呼吸大概已经喷到他的面颊上，而他屏住了自己的呼吸，紧接着出现了Zen提醒过我的那种情况——他的眼睛半眯了起来，虽然Zen说这种情况下男人是危险的，但世澜的情况我觉得不同。没有项圈和衣服领子的遮挡，他的脖子显而易见已经红透了，就和手臂上出现的一样。  
“你是觉得有什么地方好看吗，所以要凑这么近？你的好奇心真是不一般啊。我一直在想你到底是用什么样的办法说服那个红头发的？他的自制力不会太差。”他问我的时候，吐出来的气息打在了鼻翼，有些瘙痒，想到他的感觉应该和我差不多，倒是没有往后退的打算，他似乎是因为紧张睫毛微颤，最后还是没忍住眨了几下眼睛，“或许这是一个愚问，完全没有必要。”  
他小声地补充了自己的问题，像是在自问自答，他没有世颖忙起来碎碎念、自言自语的习惯，但似乎在这样的地方有一点微妙的相似，至少可爱的点是一样的。  
“既然你说没有必要，你觉得理由是什么？”我克制了上扬的嘴角，把当前的微妙环节用更加严肃认真的态度来覆盖住，就像是那个勉强他回答、似乎是在极力追求答案的人不是我一样，硬是在这种情形加上了自欺欺人的绿幕。  
对面看上去是在无奈地配合我演戏的人只是小幅度摇了摇头，手指抬起凑到了嘴边，从我来看颇有要咬指甲的意思，但由于对视线极度敏感，多少次微微抬起最后放下的时候蹭到了我的嘴唇，换来他明显的一颤。  
在那一瞬间动作在我眼里变成慢镜头，一秒的判断之后我决定收回我之前的评价，是可爱至极。


	5. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 合志目前完善中，剩余章节于完售后解禁。

从他的眼神里可以读出来的信息是他对于刚刚的触感还有些意犹未尽，但已经没有人在注视的天空用淅沥的雨打断了我们的无声交谈，也阻碍了世澜正要给我的回应，他直接把那件seven带帽子的卫衣脱下披到了我身上，如果世颖得到这种可以称得上是悉心的待遇，他会当场哭出来的吧。  
但我没有太多的精力去发散我的思维，如果不留神于世澜的动作，我可能会丢失一部分的细节。这样的认知和专注力使我不难注意到这过程中世澜在尽自己所能保持着和我对视，他似乎是不愿意把视线移开，也完全没有掩饰这样的意图，雨打湿了他的头发，从发根流到发梢，但他没有在意，眯着眼睛让雨水顺着他的睫毛滑下去。  
“你的眼睛，一开始就是因为你的眼睛。”世澜停留在我脸颊旁的手指蹭上了我的眼睑，让我不得不闭上眼，遮住了我和世颖同色系的眼睛，视觉被剥夺的时候其他的感官都会被放大，他朝前倾的时候水滴落在我的袜子上，又顺着小腿渐渐隐没，“明明和那个红头发拥有相似的眼睛，却是看着完全不一样的世界。”  
[在这样的世界里，我无法继续活下去。]  
好像有人说过需要期许才能活下去的人很悲哀？我觉得不是这样，大家都不过是在找体己人，就算找到了，也不一定能相合，我是一个足够幸运的。“活着”这种奢侈的词汇从来没有让他体会过一丝喜悦，他不过是需要人推一把。  
“我想你也知道，毕竟你有事先调查过我，关于我的眼睛的过去。但这不是我想和你说的，这句你应该已经听腻了，世颖也这样多次告诉你，”我覆盖上他的手指，插进手指的缝隙又快速抽离，“你可以活下去，不用感到害怕。”  
诧异促使他停止了他类似恶作剧一样的举措，我缓慢地站起身，免得自己因为长久蹲着不适应而重心不稳倒在他身上，实际上我也意识到我近期运动不足，已经控制不住有想要向前倾的趋势，当然里边还夹杂了我少许的私心。  
可惜那样逃避结果的想法完全是多余的，他的视线一直焦灼在我身上，自然注意到了我的动作，也不知道他是如何在短时间变成这样专注力惊人的人，几乎是下意识做出反应，用空闲的手在背后虚掩扶了我一把。

自然地转成了俯视他的角度，突然有些不习惯，他撑开那件花哨的外套，替他遮挡一部分淋下来的雨，我清楚这些都是徒然，就和我接下来的说辞一样。  
“我知道我在躲避什么，也许是拒绝变得平庸，又或许是想要躲过和他人一样的现实，可以说是人之常情，连这些都可以被理解，这意味着至少你还有机会。”如果他还穿着那件unknown的外套，我还会觉得有某种既视感，他现在眼里的无助是真的，寻找答案的姿态也是认真的，如果世颖没有说错的话，他原来是一个天真且温柔的人，这种根本是不会变的。  
“你没有必要和我说这些，我的确没有那么想要活下来。”世澜顿了顿，他又在回忆什么，而手已经搭在了我的背上，似乎想要收拢手指，又放弃了，也许从我的角度来说很奇怪，但我觉得很恰当，就像是放走了一只翅膀上带着毒粉的蝴蝶，看着它加速投入蔚蓝天空，“但我之前逃走了，我的一部分劝我相信他。其实我不在乎那些，只是他不明白，我根本不想，如果可以，我想根本没有存在过。”  
世澜舔了舔顺着脸颊滑下来的雨水，随即皱起眉，似乎是对于他自己说出来的话有一些不满，我察觉到了一些他不愿意多解释的端倪，就当他只是说漏嘴了吧，给他一部分缓和自己的时间，当做我没有听到会是比较能让他放心的举动，我们都需要适度地放松，冷静一些或许更好。  
“他为什么不放弃？”世澜换了一种疲惫的语气，听起来是希望自己被放弃，相信世颖的话让他几年的作为都失去了意义，发觉伤害了爱自己的人让他成了空壳，冷静下来之后会考虑的问题不过是自己为什么要活着。世颖和我都不能自私地因为自己的情绪就迫使他为了我们而活着，需要让他自己去发现活着的意义。  
[如果产生了一定的牵扯会让你想要活着的话，我愿意付出我所有的努力。]  
世颖做出的承诺还回响在耳畔，但我不是为了帮他开导世澜才站在这里，我或许更多的是为了我自己，我相信自己的直觉，也是依靠它走过来的。

“那么你是为了什么？你的感情和你单纯的好奇心无关，你喜欢我对吧？”世澜用最直接的话来直击我，他的语气虽说带有三分调笑七分认真，我依旧很喜欢其中蕴含的不稳定，我很确保是因为他很迫切想要知道答案所以才那样问。即便如此，他是用掠食者的眼神来看我，试图让我退缩转身逃跑，放弃逼问他，却又告诉我无处可逃，抓住我的是他摇摆不定想要挽留我的手。  
“对啊，这不是什么不可以承认的事情。”我索性继续拉近距离，回到先前气息拂面的状态，这样更方便我第一时间得知他的反应，那比他嘴上说的话绝对要诚实许多，他多次拥有推开我的机会，但他没有这样做，“我现在站在这里，就是答案。”  
世澜眨了眨眼，突然变得不是很适应这样的距离，往后缩了缩脖子，没想到得到确定的答案后退缩的反而是他了，沉默着思考是他给我的回应，时间在此刻一分一秒都显得漫长。  
他站起身在确认自己身上变红的痕迹全部消失之后才开口：“他说得对，你真是个怪人，我明明没有做什么能让你喜欢的事情，我问你，你愿意为我做任何事？我的玩具。”  
显然自我剖析是他在沉默期间做的事情，他给了我一个足够挑衅的眼神，里边更多的是怀疑我能为他做到的程度，从单纯的称呼上我的身份直接降了几个层次，其中用类似玩弄人感情的话透露的意思更多的却是劝我放弃他，我该说什么？不愧是兄弟。在他反应过来之前揉了一把他的碎发，那份把握十足的挑衅停滞了一会儿，渐渐转变成了不该给我机会的懊恼。  
我所做的该是在话语上被人看低的时候，不要放轻自己。  
“当然，如果我能做到的话。”即便我不赞同他想让我回答的话，我还是做出了一定程度上的承诺，说法很狡猾，只是答应了一半，这种标答不过是随时能改口，说出口后其实没必要照做，但情形不一样，这已经是我现阶段能给出的最好的答案。  
“那么为了我，忘记我，我要离开了，我不会留在这里。”世澜猛地闭上了眼睛，松开了环着我的手，自顾自垂下去，不愿意再看我，他的话虽说突如其来，但细想的话却是意料之中，“你不该上来，本来我就不该见你，如果是依靠发信息的话还好。”他没有再说下去，但我明白了他的意思。  
[不舍得见面，因为舍不得离别，到了必须要走的时候，反而犹豫不决，渴求的同时害怕被人所爱，多余的情感让人贪婪。]  
我是晃动他的决策的其中一根绳子，他的几句否定不是在说服我，而是在说服自己，心理建设比他作为骇客的时候编写的东西更容易击破，只要稍微一动作就会溃不成军。他非要用否定的话，我就用肯定的话来交换，这里不会有人胜出，只需要适当的妥协。

“世澜，好好看着我，”这是再会以来，我第一次以名字称呼他，再次拉近距离的时候他没有退，按我所说的睁开眼睛淡然地低头望着我，仿佛正在受到凌迟，直到我吻上他的嘴角才克制不住爆发，他流下的眼泪擦到了我的面颊，“活下来，让生活沾染你的痕迹，你将来会有很多想要做的事情，但离开我这件事不会是其中一件。”  
受到他的感染，我的眼睛也被雾气打湿，更多的泪水涌出来，遮挡的帽子也失去了作用早已垂到背上，雨水和泪水混到一起，眼睛已经有些睁不开，但这不耽误执着的人。  
被我强行灌输了这样的话语之后他的声音转变成颤抖的哭腔：“你到底想说什么？真不敢相信你居然能影响我。”再生硬的话用这种声音说出来都会大打折扣，原本带有的一丝嘲讽都被一扫而光。  
“不要再说离开这样的话，我不会看着你走的。”强行拉着他走回房间，如果再不去处理一下，就算我们只不过是淋了一会儿雨也会感冒的。  
至少我带着他的时候他朝着光迈出了第一步。

[请给我被爱的机会。]


End file.
